helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakanishi Kana
Nakanishi Kana (中西香菜) is a member of Hello! Project as a second-generation member of S/mileage. She was first introduced at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ concert on August 14, 2011. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2011 On August 14, Nakanishi Kana was announced as a S/mileage sub-member at the Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ along with Katsuta Rina, Takeuchi Akari, Kosuga Fuyuka, and Tamura Meimi. On October 16th, the sub-members of S/mileage were announced as official members, becoming second generation members. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. 2013 On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. On May 26, it was announced that Nakanishi will take part of a new project called Yattaruchan Daisakusen, where she will be on a mission to become "Super Yattaruchan", along with the support of Takeuchi Akari. This project will begin in August. On the same day, Nakanishi's twitter account was officially opened. On July 24, she annouced that she finished shooting for her first solo DVD. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nakanishi Kana (中西香奈) *'Nickname: '''Kanana (かなな), Xavier *'Birthday:' June 4, 1997 (age 16) *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Height: 160cm (5'3") *'''Western Zodiac: Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-08-14: S/mileage Submember **2011-10-16: S/mileage Full Member **2011-10-16: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 years *'S/mileage Color:' Light Blue *'Hello! Project groups:' ** S/mileage (2011–Present)﻿ ** Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) ** Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food: '''Okonomiyaki, fried green peppers. *'Specialty:' Swimming, weird faces. *'Hobby: Playing with her dogs *'Favorite Animal: '''Dog *'Favorite Color: 'Light Blue *'Favorite Subject: 'Science *'Favorite English Word: "Surprise!!". *'Looks up to:' Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon Singles Participated In S/mileage *Tachiagirl *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare!/Yattaruchan Discography Solo DVDs *2013.09.30 sweet kana Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.05.27 Tamura Meimi Birthday Event Works Film *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Mana) TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Anemone and Violette) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Trivia *Nakanishi is the oldest of the S/mileage 2nd generation. *She is good at imitating menacing cats and gorillas. *Her favorite animal is a gorilla, and even has a gorilla wallet. *Considers her strong point to be never giving up, and her weak points to be shyness and sleeping too much. *She describes her personality as loud. *Has a few dogs as pets. *Is a big fan of Maeda Yuuka. *She has an older sister, and a younger brother. *She learned piano from when she was 5 years old to 12. *Her audition number was #1111. *She was the only one of the five finalists to not have previous experience in the entertainment industry. *She is the only member of S/mileage to be from Kansai. *She is the only current S/mileage member to have never worked with any other Hello! Project member prior to joining. *She had no dancing or singing experience before joining the group. *She is named the clumsy one in S/mileage and Hello! Project. *She covered Fukumura Mizuki in Team Okai. *Is good friends with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon *She once took Suzuki Kanon's beloved bear "Cha-chan". Kanon said she was shocked to see Cha-chan in Kana's arm instead of by her mirror in the dressing room. *On an episode of Hello! SATOYAMA Life, a make-up artist taught Nakanishi how to get a double eyelid look using special tape. *According to Fukuda Kanon's blog entry, Kana is a fan of THE Possible member Goto Yuki. *One of her favorite songs is Genkimono de Ikou!. Gallery Nakanishiyattaruchan.jpg|Nakanishi Kana, June 2013 NakanishiYaon.jpg|Nakanishi Kana, May 2013 Nakanishi_Kana.jpg|Nakanishi Kana, November 2011 Nakanishi04.jpg|Nakanishi Kana, September 2011 2f5ee82132cb5b194f995d8.jpg|Nakanishi Kana, August 2011 Iqwqw2.jpg|Nakanishi Kana during the S/mileage Audition 2011 External Links *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog *Official Nakanishi Kana Twitter Account Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Hello! Project Category:2011 additions Category:1997 births Category:June Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Nakanishi Kana Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Gemini